Teach Me
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Momotarou tiene una duda, un problema, algo para lo que necesita ayuda, una ayuda urgente. ¿A quién podría pedirle ayuda? Pues a nadie más que a Nitori-senpai, que nunca imaginó lo que se le venía encima… "Enséñame a besar senpai".


Hola, aquí esta mi primer **MomoTori**, el primero de muchos espero, esta pareja es genial y me encanta. Me alegra haber escrito de ella por un pedido, uno de mi querida zero-0017. Espero que te guste el fic y que cumpla tus expectativas, yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo aunque me he enrollado bastante xD

_**Aviso:**__ Este fanfiction es en respuesta de Te reto a escribir de…, perteneciente al Foro __Iwatobi swim Club_

_Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroko Utsumi, a Koji Oji y KyoAni._

* * *

><p><strong>Teach Me<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Las clases habían acabado en la academia Samezuka y los alumnos se encontraban terminando de comer en el comedor. Rin por unos momentos parecía una madre paranoica obsesionada con una dieta sana y saludable que vigilaba a sus hijos pero realmente no era así, el chico controlaba lo que comían los miembros del club de natación porque había visto que llevaban una dieta horrible; pero la comparación era posible. Sousuke se reía pensando que los hermanos Samezuka tenían más en común de lo que pensaban y Nitori halagaba la entrega de su senpai por el equipo. Mientras, muchos murmullos se escuchaban a lo largo y ancho del comedor proveniente de distintas mesas hasta que uno de los chicos que andaba cuchicheando tuvo que expresar en voz alta lo que muchos preguntaban.

—¿Dónde está Mikoshiba?

Efectivamente el pelirrojo era el tema de conversación y Uozumi no pudo resistirlo más y preguntó en voz alta e incluso levantándose de su asiento mientras Minami miraba hacia los lados de forma paranoica, como pensando que solo por nombrarlo Momotarou aparecería por cualquier lado. La explicación de que Momotarou fuera tema de conversación era simplemente la ausencia de éste. Porque si había alguien que se hacía notar y escuchar en el comedor de Samezuka era sin lugar a dudas el joven Mikoshiba; las voces y risas eran algo común, todos eran jóvenes y se conocían bien como para tener charlas amenas pero era obvio que la voz que mas resonaba y las carcajadas mas estridentes eran las de ese chico melocotón que parecía tener un altavoz por garganta.

Rin paró en su regaño al club de natación percatándose de que efectivamente Momotarou no se encontraba en el comedor y con su mirada atravesó a Nitori en una orden sin palabras pero clara que decía «¿Dónde está?», la negación de Nitori le hizo fruncir el ceño. Cada vez eran más las personas que comentaban. En ese momento un chico de primer año que era compañero de biología de Momotarou se levantó inseguro para contestar aquello que demandaban.

—D-decía que no tenía hambre y que tenía un asunto pendiente.

Esta vez el comedor se volvió completamente un corral. ¿Momotarou saltándose una comida? ¿Teniendo algo pendiente? Todo eso sonaba extraño y la mayoría se echó a temblar pensando en que probablemente el Mikoshiba estuviera planeando una broma o travesura o aun peor; ya la hubiera llevado a cabo y los remordimientos le quitaran el apetito. Los profesores que se sentaban en el otro extremo del comedor llamaron la atención a los escandalosos alumnos y la comida siguió su curso mientras Rin volvía a su asiento y comentaba con Nitori qué le podía pasar.

—No creo que debamos preocuparnos Rin-senpai, esta mañana Momo-kun estaba normal seguro que no es nada grave, cualquiera puede perder el apetito por un día.

Rin asintió pues lo dicho por su kōhai sonaba razonable, mientras que frunciendo el ceño apartaba una pastelito lleno de azúcares de la bandeja de Nitori.

—Eso, o tu hermana le ha dado calabazas lo cual no es extraño si el chico quiere regalarle escarabajos.

Sousuke sonrió después de hablar mientras miraba la expresión de descontento de Rin, pocos lo sabían pero realmente no era plato de buen gusto para el Matsuoka que ambos Mikoshiba andarán encandilados con su hermana pequeña.

—Pero Momo-kun no ha podido salir de la escuela si tenía clases por lo que no ha podido ir a ver a Gou-san y yo estoy seguro de que esta mañana se encontraba bien.

—De cualquier modo, Ai te lo encargo.

Nitori asintió y antes de que pudiera decir algo Rin se había girado bruscamente hacia Sousuke el cual se comía el pastelito que anteriormente le había confiscado a Nitori.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? La dieta sana es para todo el club de natación. —Intentó quitarle el pastelito pero el Yamazaki tenía los brazos más largos y pudo evadirlo.

—Rin, pareces mi madre.

—¿¡Eh!?

El resto del almuerzo siguió un curso normal mientras el nuevo capitán de Samezuka se estresaba con las evasivas de Sousuke acerca de su dieta y recapacitaba en cuanto admiraba el control y la disciplina con la que el capitán Mikoshiba había liderado a esa panda de problemáticos en la que él también estaba incluido anteriormente.

Nitori abrió la puerta de su habitación esperando encontrarse con Momotarou sentado en su escritorio jugando con sus figuritas de soldados, viendo la televisión, desordenándole más las cosas o cualquiera de las cosas que Momo acostumbraba a hacer. Pero para su sorpresa al abrir la puerta ni un ruido llegó a sus oídos y la calma, tranquilidad y silencio le atacaron. Momo no estaba en el cuarto, fue lo único que pudo pensar pero erró al llevar la vista hacia la litera de arriba y ver al pelirrojo tumbado en ella.

—¿Momo-kun? ¿Estás dormido?

Debía estarlo, sino se hubiera lanzado literalmente de la litera gritando miles de "Nitori-senpai" sin pausa mientras empezaba a saltar por la habitación pero no había movido ni un músculo. Sin embargo el chico de pelo gris erraba de nuevo pues su compañero de habitación se irguió en la cama y lo miró desde ella con un gesto serio que pocas veces había visto en ese Mikoshiba.

—¿Estás bien? Sabes, hoy te estás comportando de un modo ra….

Pero antes de que Aiichiro pudiera terminar de hablar la cara seria de Momo había cambiado a un extraño, gracioso y triste puchero mientras que sus cejas habían caído y su cara ahora era una mueca de tristeza que realmente producía gracia.

—¡Nitori-senpaaaaaaai!

Ahí venía el Momotarou de siempre, pensó el chico de segundo año y antes de que pudiera si quiera alcanzar su escritorio el Mikoshiba ya estaba frente a él revoloteando y saltando mientras le tiraba de la camiseta del uniforme.

—¡Tengo un problema!

—¡Mo-Momo-kun, para!

Con algo de dificultad consiguió hacer que el pelirrojo parara y se sentara en su silla mientras él hacia lo propio y se recolocaba la camiseta. Mientras el más joven se balanceaba en la silla sin parar como si tuviera una necesidad imperiosa de contar aquello que le apresaba.

—¿Qué problema tienes?

Porque Momotarou podía ser pesado y escandaloso pero Nitori no odiaba a ese chiquillo, realmente era una buena persona quizás demasiado enérgica pero buena persona al fin y al cabo; y él como su senpai y compañero, se sentía en la necesidad de ayudarlo.

—Verás, a mi me gustan las chicas un montón, mucho, mucho y ahora me gusta mucho Gou-san, pero nunca he tenido una novia de verdad porque me pongo super nervioso y al final no me decido a pedirles salir. Pero Gou-san me gusta mucho y quiero pedirle salir pero hay un problema…

—¿Tu hermano?—Aventuró Aiichiro.

—No, niichan no sabe que le pediré salir porque hemos decidido luchar ambos por ella, el problema es peor Nitori-senpai, mucho peor. —Instintivamente Momo había cogido una de sus figuritas de acción y ahora la golpeaba contra la mesa espachurrando la escopeta que portaba y haciendo que Nitori sintiera pena por la pobre desafortunada figurita.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, los nervios? ¿No sabes cómo declararte?

Nitori miró como Momotarou se ponía colorado y se extrañó pues ese chico no parecía el tipo de chico que se avergonzara de hablar de algo como una confesión; no es que no lo pareciera, es que no lo era. No, cuando iba proclamando por toda Samezuka y a los cuatro vientos su amor por la hermana del actual capitán del club de natación.

—Yo… —El pelirrojo bajó la mirada de los ojos azules de su senpai y terminando de aplastar el soldadito en sus manos siguió hablando pero con el tono de voz bajo, casi en un susurro—. Nunca he besado a nadie.

—¿Qué? No entiendo lo último, habla fuerte y claro Momo-kun.

—¡Qué nunca he besado a nadie!

El chico sin darse cuenta se había levantado aun sin mirar a su senpai pues sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados al igual que sus puños. El silencio se hizo presente siendo interrumpido únicamente por el ruido de la mitad del soldadito al caer al suelo pues había sido roto por su puño al cerrarse. Momo abrió los ojos entonces y después pegó un grito para acabar en la cama de Nitori retorciéndose mientras se tapaba la cara que tenía completamente roja.

Por otro lado Nitori no sabía muy bien que hacer o decir. Se había quedado estático viendo a su kōhai enloquecer sin saber muy bien cuál era su lugar en semejante escena. Entendía que fuera vergonzoso para Momo pero no imaginaba que lo fuera tanto, lo que si se le hacía vergonzoso era que el chico demandara su ayuda, pues aunque fuera su senpai y un año mayor la verdad era que él tampoco había besado nunca y no sabía cómo podría ayudar pues a su compañero. Y sí, en el fondo también sentía vergüenza de reconocerlo frente a Momo, pues su deber como senpai era parecer siempre guay y cool, al menos eso pensaba él al ver a Rin-senpai.

El chico amante de los escarabajos dejó de revolverse y deshacer la cama de Nitori y se sentó en ella aun con las mejillas un poco coloradas mirándolo, mientras Nitori también lo observaba.

—No te vayas a reír de mí, Nitori-senpai…. —Frunció sus cejas al decir con eso y lo miró con una mirada acusadora—. Si te cuento esto es porque tengo confianza en ti.

Aiichiro dejó escapar una risita nerviosa mientras se tocaba un poco el pelo. Ahora se sentía aun más cohibido para decirle la verdad y decirle que no había ningún consejo que él pudiera darle, pero igualmente tenía que hablar o nunca avanzarían.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte entonces?

Momo saltó de su cama y se acercó completamente a Nitori dejándolo casi apresado entre su cuerpo y la silla en la que se encontraba, mientras sonreía de una forma mucho mas propia de él que hubiera tranquilizado al chico de ojos azules si no fuera por la cercanía del chico y el extraño brillo en su mirada que no le indicaba nada bueno.

—Fácil, enséñame a besar senpai.

Simple. Claro. Conciso. Desvergonzado.

Ese era el Mikoshiba Momotarou que Nitori conocía, y ese era el Momotarou que acababa de escuchar y presenciar. Por un momento solo alcanzó a pensar que prefería el Momo tranquilo, silencioso, pudoroso y vergonzoso que había encontrado al llegar a la habitación.

Porque si a Nitori le hubieran contado que un meteorito había caído justo en mitad de la piscina de Samezuka le hubiera parecido más probable, razonable y creíble que lo que acababa de escuchar. Porque no había forma de que lo que acababa de oír de verdad hubiera salido de los labios de ese chico pelirrojo que lo seguía mirando con una gran sonrisa llena de alegría y decisión.

Estaba loco, el agua de la piscina le había dañado los tímpanos, le habían echado alguna sustancia extraña en su comida. Todas esas fueron opciones a opinión de Nitori posibles que explicaran semejantes palabras escuchadas. Pero no era así, la mirada de Momo le dejaba claro que lo que había escuchado era completamente cierto y la potente mirada del chico le confirmaba que no solo lo había dicho de verdad sino que no era ninguna broma.

«Tranquilízate» fue lo que alcanzó a pensar el chico de pelo gris antes de volver a hablar. Extendió sus manos hasta los hombros de su compañero y lo echó hacia atrás. Vale, era obvio que Momo había pronunciado esas palabras, pero quizás él las había malinterpretado. Por supuesto, el chico solo le había pedido que le enseñara a besar pero no había especificado por lo que probablemente solo querría algún consejo acerca del lugar, el momento o la forma en la que debía mover los labios. Más que «enséñame» tendría que haber usado «explícame». Por supuesto, él había exagerado todo.

Rió. Rió sorprendido de lo extraña que era su mente por haber pensado de forma tan retorcida que su compañero pudiera pedirle tal cosa, eso no tenía ningún sentido. Una vez superado el shock solo pudo pensar que de nuevo no sabía cómo responderle pues nunca había besado a nadie.

—¿Qué quieres que te explique exactamente?

«Algo fácil, por favor» Era lo único que podía pensar Aiichiro en un intento desesperado de mantener su estatus de senpai guay y confiable. Pero el suspiro de Momotarou, su expresión de aburrimiento y decepción le hicieron estremecerse.

—Eso no se explica senpai, se enseña. Quiero que me enseñes.

Loco.

A toda la lista mental que anteriormente había formado de su compañero, el adjetivo loco faltaba. Porque, que ese chico estuviera loco era la única explicación que Nitori encontraba para sus palabras y su petición. ¿Momo le estaba pidiendo que lo besara? Se viera como se viera eso era una locura y un total sinsentido. Quizás de nuevo estaba malinterpretándolo, claro porque el «Quiero que me enseñes» tenía una amplia gama de interpretaciones, ¿verdad? No, una parte de él le gritaba que no pero su cordura rogaba por aferrarse a esa posibilidad.

—Yo puedo explicarte algo, Momo-kun. —Solo los dioses sabían cuanto esfuerzo estaba haciendo el joven por sonar seguro y tranquilo—. Pero no sé como pretendes que te enseñe, es decir…

—Besándome, ¿Cómo si no?

¿Por qué Rin-senpai se había cambiado de cuarto? ¿Por qué era Momotarou su compañero de habitación? ¿Por qué era él el senpai de ese chico? ¿Por qué no se había graduado ya? ¿Por qué Momo no era un año más pequeño y aun estaba en un instituto medio? ¿Por qué Momo quería aprender a besar? ¿Por qué la hermana de su senpai era tan irresistible para esos hermanos pelirrojos llamados Mikoshiba? ¿Por qué el mundo giraba haciéndole marear? Cualquier pregunta era bienvenida en la cabeza de Nitori que estaba a punto de explotar. Momo le estaba diciendo que lo besara, y no era un error, ni estaba sordo, ni había otra interpretación. Quería que lo enseñara de forma práctica.

—¡Eso no es posible!

Finalmente había estallado y con motivo, sorprendiendo en el proceso al culpable de su alteración. Su rostro era el más vivaz y rojo de los tomates, y las imágenes de él con ese chico de ojos amarillos que le observaba besándose le colapsaban la mente.

—¿Por qué?

El Mikoshiba preguntaba de forma tan normal y casual como quien pregunta porque no puede ver la televisión un rato, haciendo que Nitori se pusiera aun más rojo al percatarse que a Momo no le parecía ninguna mala idea y ni parecía avergonzado ante esa petición. Cerró los ojos e intentó respirar con tranquilidad, en parte para relajarse y en parte para intentar que su rostro volviera a su color natural y sus manos dejaran de temblar. Momo era solo un chiquillo despreocupado e inocente que no veía el significado de su petición. No tenía que enfadarse con él, seguro que de verdad estaba agobiado por no haber besado y tras pensarlo mucho esa era la única opción que había encontrado. Su intención no había sido enfadarlo o escandalizarlo, de verdad confiaba en él y solo se había dejado llevar sin pensar realmente la consecuencia de sus actos. Tomó asiento de nuevo indicándole a Momo que de nuevo se sentara en la silla de su escritorio prestando esta vez nula atención a si algún nuevo soldadito era masacrado.

—Verás, Momo-kun eso que pides es imposible. Tú y yo somos chicos, compañeros de cuarto y de equipo y amigos, creo. No podemos besarnos porque eso no es lo que los compañeros y amigos hacen, ¿lo entiendes verdad?

Parecía que le explicaba a un niño de tres años porque no debe meterse cosas que hayan estado en el suelo en la boca pero no encontraba mejor forma de explicarle.

—Sería raro si significara algo, pero es un beso sin sentimiento, solo para aprender.

Eso era en parte cierto, pero besar a su compañero aunque fuera sin sentimiento era algo que Nitori no concebía además era su primer beso no quería que fuera sin sentido. Entonces se le ocurrió una nueva forma de persuadir a Momo.

—Pero sería tu primer beso de cualquier modo y no creo que quieras usarlo así.

Esta vez Momotarou pareció reflexionar y Nitori se sintió ganador pero la gloria le supo a poco.

—No importa, mejor eso a que el primer beso que de con sentimiento sea un completo desastre.

Cabezota. Una nueva definición que anexar a la lista. Y tanto la lista como su paciencia comenzaban a agotarse.

—No puede ser, Momo-kun. No le des más vueltas y por favor no hables de este tema.

Acto seguido se levantó mirando un reloj que tenía en su desordenado escritorio y comenzó a preparar sus cosas para el entrenamiento mientras le indicaba a su compañero que hiciera lo mismo.

—Pero Nitori-senpai, ayúdame por favor, lo necesito.

Un portazo se escuchó mientras que Momo seguía pidiendo inútilmente a su senpai aceptar su petición. Se apresuró a coger lo necesario para el entrenamiento y salió corriendo tras su senpai. Mientras muchos miraban con tranquilidad pensando que el Mikoshiba se comportaba ya como siempre sin tener la menor idea de la loca idea que recorría esa cabecita naranja.

—¡Por favor, senpai no puedes dejarme así!

Varios alumnos los miraron y en la cabeza de Nitori saltaron todas las alarmas, mientras miraba nervioso a aquellos que lo observaban. Momo también se percató y tomo ventaja de ello mientras reía con malicia.

—Si no me ayudas seguiré hablando de esto y todos se enteraran.

¿Podía añadir malvado a la lista? No se merecía un kōhai tan cruel, él siempre fue bueno con Rin-senpai, se merecía lo mismo. Pero no se iba a dejar ganar y su mente pensó más rápido.

—Adelante, no soy yo el que lo ha propuesto y todos se enteraran de que nunca has be…

Las palabras de Nitori no llegaron a ser dichas por completo puesto que Momotarou le había puesto una mano en la boca siendo él el que ahora miraba escandalizado a los lados y Nitori saboreaba la victoria. Momo quitó su mano y frunciendo el ceño y poniendo morritos como si fuera un niño al que acaban de regañar, siguió andando hacia la piscina.

—No hablaremos de eso aquí pero no te creas que lo voy a olvidar.

El chico de pelo gris dejó escapar un suspiro rezando porque si lo olvidara o si no finalmente de un modo u otro la extraña petición de Momo llegaría a oídos de alguien. Ese día el entrenamiento se desarrolló con normalidad y Rin le agradeció a Nitori por haber ayudado o calmado a Momotarou por lo que fuera que le pasara, aunque le sorprendió que Nitori no quisiera darle detalles.

Acabada la practica Aiichiro tardó mucho en ducharse y arreglarse para que Momo se aburriera de esperarlo y se fuera al comedor a cenar sin molestarlo e igualmente se retardó cenando para con un poco de suerte que Momo se durmiera, claro que la suerte no estaba de su lado. Al llegar al cuarto el chico pelirrojo volvió a la carga y Nitori tras negarse unas veinte veces no lo aguantó más y se acostó poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza en un intento inútil de no escuchar a su compañero que ahora se quejaba de lo mal senpai que era.

Al día siguiente volvió a la carga, y al siguiente también y así varios días. Cada vez de forma distinta, cada vez logrando poner en peores tesituras a Nitori el cual empezaba a agobiarse.

—Si no me enseñas a besar le diré a todo el mundo que tienes tu cordón umbilical en la escuela.

Esa fue la amenaza del lunes, amenaza que Nitori no entendía.

—No entiendo por qué me dices eso, no es nada raro ni me importa que se sepa.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos intentando ganar el combate ficticio que sus miradas habían comenzado. Finalmente Momo cerró los ojos mientras se tiraba del pelo y Nitori sonrió con superioridad mientras seguía buscando los apuntes de historia que estaba seguro, estaban en el montón tres de libros y apuntes apilados de su escritorio.

—Nitori-senpai, eres raro…

Tras eso Momo se fue a jugar con sus soldados perdiendo el tiempo mientras pensaba otra forma de coaccionar a su senpai descartando pues contar que aún conservaba su cuaderno de observación de la pulga de agua, sino le había importado lo del cordón no lo haría eso.

El martes su chantaje fue distinto.

—Si me enseñas a besar te compraré un regalo, lo que quieras, o te haré galletas como las que Gou-san le hizo a Rin-senpai.

—Gracias pero no necesito nada y te dije que esas galletas las había hecho Ryugazaki.

El muchacho se llevó las manos a los oídos mientras los tapaba con fuerza.

—¡No lo digas! Necesito creer que eran de Gou-san, no me puedo creer que me emocionara con las galletas de un chico…

Ese día tampoco lo consiguió, así como tampoco lo logró el miércoles.

—¡Compitamos! Si mi tiempo es mejor que el tuyo, tendrás que enseñarme a besar.

Esta vez Nitori directamente lo había ignorado y había tomado rumbo a la piscina para entrenar, últimamente los entrenamientos le gustaban de sobremanera. Momo dejaba el tema en paz, podía relajarse dejando de pensar en la imagen que se repetía en su mente de él y Momo besándose y podía charlar con Rin-senpai. Los entrenamientos eran ahora un lugar de evasión aunque no pudiera relajarse del todo pues sus tiempos no eran aun lo suficientemente buenos.

—Vaya, hoy Momo y Ai se están esforzando al máximo…

—Eso parece.

—¡Nosotros no podemos ser menos, Sousuke!

El chico de pelo negro se rió ante la emoción de su amigo.

—Pareces un crío Rin, nunca cambiarás.

Tras eso ambos se fueron a practicar también, no sin antes de que Rin diera indicaciones a los miembros del club. Los dos chicos más jóvenes salieron de la piscina y Momo presionó al chico que tenía el cronómetro en la mano para que le dijera cual había hecho mejor tiempo. El chico del cronómetro al igual que Nitori pensaba que no era justo competir nadando en estilos distintos pero el Mikoshiba era tan explosivo e inquieto que le contestó, con una afirmación que Nitori ya esperaba.

—¡Yuju! Ha ganado Nitori-senpai, gano la apuesta.

—No he apostado Momo-kun, hemos nadado pero yo no competía.

El pelirrojo tiró sus gafas y gorro al suelo con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Eres un mentiroso que falta a su palabra, senpai.

—Y tu un kōhai molesto que se inventa las cosas.

Finalmente el miércoles se acababa y el Mikoshiba seguía sin saber besar. El jueves cambió de nuevo de táctica, y también la adelantó. El desayuno fue el escenario elegido. La comida y la cena tenían un horario establecido y más cerrado pero el desayuno tenía un periodo de tiempo más extenso para que cada alumno pudiera desayunar cuando quisiera ya que algunos se levantaban temprano a repasar para exámenes o para entrenar. Gracias a eso no muchos fueron conscientes de lo que pasó en el desayuno del jueves en Samezuka.

—¡Nitori-senpai, bésame!

Idiota. Una definición más se unió a la gran lista de definiciones hacia Mikoshiba Momotarou que Aiichiro estaba elaborando cuando, sin ningún pudor o cuidado gritó semejante petición en mitad del comedor. Nitori que estaba bebiendo un batido solo alcanzó a escupirlo todo mientras se ponía colorado hasta las orejas. El silencio se hizo presente en el comedor y el pobre chico sentía su corazón latir y bombear sangre en su cabeza pues los latidos sonaban y resonaban demasiado fuerte, le estaba dando taquicardia, o un infarto de miocardio. Algo le ocurría en el corazón porque el miedo y la vergüenza que sentía y que hacían que su corazón latiera como en una carrera, no eran normales. Finalmente el silencio se rompió en forma de risas.

—Este Mikoshiba junior, siempre diciendo locuras. —Comentó Minami.

—Deja de bromear Momotarou y vámonos tenemos examen de química, ¿te sabes ya formulación?

El comedor por completo pensó que era una más de las bromas y tonterías del Mikoshiba y nadie se tomo en serio sus palabras, quizás algunos escépticos pero no demasiados, por lo que el asunto pareció no pasar a mayores, aunque para la hora del descanso toda la academia sabia lo acontecido. Momo se fue siendo arrastrado por su compañero de clase y Nitori aun con el rostro rojo volvió la vista al frente de donde la había apartado al escupir el batido, y si lo ocurrido anteriormente le puso rojo lo que ahora veía hizo que el color se fuera totalmente de su rostro. Frente a él le observaba Sousuke completamente empapado del batido que él había escupido, con Rin que se aguantaba la risa al parecer por haber querido ver el espectáculo de Momo pero que ahora parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Nitori tragó saliva viendo cercana su muerte mientras que los ojos del Yamazaki se oscurecían y Rin rompía a reír a carcajadas tan exageradas que la gente que quedaba en el comedor no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa y ver al siempre estoico Sousuke cubierto del batido de fresa de Nitori, el cual ya apenas respiraba. El desayuno acabó con un Nitori casi llorando haciendo mil reverencias a Sousuke pidiéndole perdón, Sousuke limpiándose como mejor podía y Rin secándose las lágrimas de las risas. Y el culpable de todo, examinándose de formulación orgánica. Aiichiro empezaba a darse cuenta de que debía ponerle un fin al asunto.

Con esa sucesión de acontecimientos llegó el viernes, cumpliendo así una semana desde que ese tema surgió en la habitación de ambos, pues Nitori ni por asomo olvidaba cuando había empezado ese asunto que cada vez se hacía más problemático. Todo el instituto sabia que Momo le había gritado que lo besara y los murmullos eran evidentes, la mayoría lo tomaba a broma y solo se reían agradeciendo la asistencia de Momo al instituto pues definitivamente le daba vida mientras que Nitori solo podía pensar que la vida que le daba a la academia se la quitaba a él. Tenía que poner un punto final a ese problema y ya no lo iba a dejar pasar más.

Salió del comedor con tranquilidad, Momotarou solo le había hablado en la mañana y no le había prestado atención pero ahora él sería quien lo enfrentara. Y cualquiera podía pensar que lo tenía todo bajo control y que tenía clara su postura, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. No podía más con ese tema y necesitaba cerrarlo de una vez para seguir tranquilamente con sus días de instituto. Momo le acosaba prácticamente para que se besaran lo cual si lo veía desde fuera era tan raro e inverosímil que aun le costaba creer que Momo fuera tan en serio. Por otro lado se encontraba agobiado, no quería cruzarse con Momo y pasaba el día en la biblioteca o la piscina, donde fuera pero lejos de ese chico de cabellos anaranjados. Rin le había preguntado varias veces a lo largo de la semana que le ocurría y si estaba peleado con Momo, esa última pregunta murió tras el desayuno del viernes pues el Matsuoka entendió que su relación de amistad crecía tanto como para hacer semejantes bromas. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, empezaba a tener sueños o pesadillas con su kōhai y el tema del beso.

Estaba agobiado y ya no le importaba como acabara el asunto solo quería que acabara. Si en ese momento le preguntaran que quería hacer solo podría decir «Terminar con esto» y sería una respuesta ambigua pero era cierto. No quería besar a Momo pero ya no le importaba hacerlo si con eso se libraba de la insistencia de ese chico que no le dejaba vivir.

Llegó a su habitación y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Momo dormido sobre el escritorio. No le sorprendió del todo pues la noche anterior había lo había escuchado removerse en la cama toda la noche, de hecho estuvo tentado a mirar si estaba bien o estaba teniendo pesadillas, pero el miedo a que volviera con el tema del beso le hizo pasar de largo. Le daba pena despertarlo pero la seguridad con la que quería poner un final a esa infernal semana le alentaba a hacerlo.

—Momo-kun, Momo-kun despierta…

Lo zarandeó un poco y el chico cerró sus ojos con fuerza para después abrirlos con pesadez y frotárselos mientras se incorporaba. Nitori se fue a sentarse en su cama mientras el pelirrojo terminaba de desperezarse y se giraba a mirarlo.

—Hola Nitori-senpai….

La voz de Momo sonaba deprimida y por un momento Nitori se preocupo, quizás había sido muy duro con él, quizás solo era un chico con un problema que no sabía cómo solucionar y él había sido poco cooperativo, pero es que lo que le pedía no era algo fácil.

—Momo-kun, supongo que entiendes que no podemos seguir así.

Su tono era calmo, tranquilo, no quería gritarle, con eso no llegaría a ningún lado. Cuanto más te desestabilizaras hablando con Momo menos en serio se lo tomaba él y la situación se iba de las manos, tenía que mantener la calma y la tranquilidad. El aludido subió sus piernas a la silla y las abrazó mientras miraba el suelo con tristeza.

—Se que estas enfadado, pero no se lo puedo pedir a nadie más.

—Me halaga que tengas esa confianza y esperanzas de que te puedo ayudar pero no es un tema fácil. Si me pidieras ayuda en los estudios, en como declararte, en lo que fuera te ayudaría pero en eso…

Los ojos de Momotarou se clavaron en los de Nitori, quedándose completamente callado y entendiendo las palabras de su senpai. Eso le dio la confianza a Nitori de seguir.

—Además no podría ayudarte aunque quisiera.

Esta vez el chico que se identificaba con las nutrias le miró extrañado esperando la explicación de su senpai mientras sopesaba que podía ser, quizás a su senpai le gustaba alguien y por eso no quería besarle, esa era realmente la única idea que se le ocurrió. Entonces Nitori habló y Momo entendió todo.

—Nunca he b-besado a nadie.

Intentó controlar su vergüenza y seguir con la tranquilidad y estabilidad que había mostrado anteriormente pero definitivamente era un tema vergonzoso y en parte temía que el chico se riera de él, algo que temió más al ver la mirada sorprendida de Momo y la risita que se le escapaba.

—¡Haberlo dicho antes senpai! Si que eres tímido entonces, pero si lo pienso no me sorprende esa confesión… —Nitori fue a intervenir pero el chico siguió—. Pero si ese es el impedimento no es un problema. Si ninguno ha besado antes podemos aprender juntos.

¿Loco y desvergonzado ya estaban en la lista? Fue lo que Nitori pensó en esa tarde de viernes, sentado en su cama, con un sonriente kōhai que le proponía besarse como si tal cosa. No entendía como podía tomárselo de una forma tan relajada y con tan poca importancia.

—Pero Momo-kun…

—Piensa que es mejor que me beses de forma patética a mí que a quien de verdad quieras.

¿Ahora también era persuasivo? Definitivamente Momotarou era mucho más de lo que a simple vista parecía. Sin embargo ya todo empezaba a darle igual, podía besar a ese chico con un beso estúpido, corto e inexperto y dejar de sufrir a esa nutria que más parecía una lapa. Puede que fuera una locura lo que estaba a punto de decir pero si seguían así esa situación se alargaría semanas y ya no lo aguantaba más.

—De acuerdo, no saldrá de aquí y me dejarás en paz.

Los ojos de Momo se abrieron ante la sorpresa y la emoción haciendo que Nitori se preguntara si realmente había hecho bien mientras sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que Momotarou saltó feliz de la silla y se sentó al lado de Nitori en la cama de este haciendo que el chico de ojos azules se alejara un poco empezando a estar inseguro de su decisión. El corazón le latía con fuerza y estaba nervioso algo que era incomprensible, era un beso de practica solo para enseñar a besar aunque realmente nadie era maestro de nadie pues tenían la misma nula experiencia, si su corazón se alteraba era porque aun así era su primer beso y le daba vergüenza. Esa era la única explicación que encontraba.

Ambos chicos se miraron esperando, ninguno sabía a que esperaba, pero esperaban. Hasta que la impaciencia de Momo se hizo notar.

—Vamos senpai, bésame.

Ahora con más fuerza las mejillas de Aiichiro se encendieron en rojo cual semáforo pensando en la vergüenza que le daba y sentía al escuchar al pelirrojo pedirle eso. Quería que fuera él quien lo besara y él estaba básicamente petrificado no había forma de que lo hiciera además de que le daba aun más vergüenza el besar que el ser besado.

—T-tú eres quien besará a la chica, eres tú quien debe lanzarse… ¿no?

Bendita lógica que le salvaba pues obviamente estaba en lo cierto sin embargo eso no relajó la situación pues cada vez estaba más nervioso y ahora más pues tras sus palabras era Momo el que se había puesto colorado y arrugaba su pantalón con sus manos. Pero aun así pareció decidirse y lanzarse, poco a poco se acercó a Nitori el cual cerró los ojos con fuerza completamente nervioso sin saber en qué pensar o sin saber si el cerebro seguía regalándole tal capacidad. Y entonces acortando la distancia el Mikoshiba le besó, Momo junto sus labios y se quedó unos segundos en esa posición sin moverse ni un poco hasta que al fin sus labios se movieron por instinto sobre los de su senpai el cual para sorpresa de ambos correspondió haciendo lo propio. Así en la quietud y silencio de la habitación de Mikoshiba Momotarou y Nitori Aiichiro, ambos habitantes se besaban sin que nadie tuviera la menor idea de ello.

El beso continuó del mismo modo, de forma lenta y torpe sin saber muy bien hasta donde llegar o que hacer. Simplemente se dejaron llevar abriendo sus labios y profundizando un beso que ya parecía ser dominado por lo cual la lección estaba aprendía, sin embargo ni el inexperto maestro ni el insistente alumno parecía darla por concluida. Solo cuando la mano de Momo acarició los grises cabellos de la nuca de Aiichiro ambos se dieron cuenta lo lejos que empezaban a llevar el beso. Lejos hasta el punto de no tener prisa por acabarlo, lejos hasta el punto de estar completamente aislados del mundo, lejos hasta el punto de… ¿gustarles?

De nuevo ambos jóvenes se miraron respirando entrecortadamente sin poder o querer hablar. Estaban colorados, los dos y con una mirada extraña, pero el más extraño era Momo pues no parecía estar bien. Miraba a Nitori como si fuera un fantasma y sus labios temblaban como si quisieran hablar pero las palabras se hubieran ido de fiesta y la garganta se encontrara en huelga como para articular más. Sus ojos brillaban casi tanto como los orbes azules de Nitori y entonces Nitori fue a hablar pero Momo se levantó dándole la espalda mientras el chico de pelo gris empezaba a preocuparse.

—Momo-kun, ¿qué te…?

—Perdón, Nitori-senpai, por haber sido tan pesado y gracias por cumplir mis caprichos… llegamos tarde al entrenamiento y R-Rin-senpai nos regañará.

La voz de Momo se había cortado al final como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo por haberla mantenido entendible anteriormente y luego cogió velozmente sus cosas y se largó. Nitori se quedó estático sin entender que le ocurría. Pensó en un enfado pero no aprecia enfadado ya que le había pedido perdón y agradecido, realmente parecía asustado pero no tenía por que estarlo, el beso no había estado mal de hecho había estado bien. Aiichiro se sorprendió ante su último pensamiento y negó repetidamente con la cabeza mientras metía sus pertenencias necesarias para el entrenamiento en su bolsa de deporte y se iba totalmente aturdido sin entender nada.

La práctica fue un desastre para ambos, Momo se chocó todas las veces que nadó de espalda con la piscina y Nitori y su nado de braza hicieron tiempos horribles, ni siquiera el croll les salvó. Por supuesto el regaño de Rin no se hizo esperar mientras que Sousuke solo los observó con atención lo que ponía aun más nervioso a Nitori pues los ojos aguamarina de Sousuke parecían tener la capacidad de verlo todo y precisamente Aiichiro necesitaba ocultarlo todo. Desde sus sonrojos al mirar a su kōhai, hasta su extraña sensación instalada en su estomago.

Ese día ambos implicados en el aprendizaje de los besos cenaron rápido y se fueron a la cama con la misma velocidad, claro que ni en la litera de arriba ni en la de abajo nadie conciliaba el sueño. Vueltas y más vueltas fueron los sonidos de la noche y finalmente ninguno durmió. Por la mañana Nitori decidió acabar con ese extraño ambiente.

—Momo-kun, no quiero que estés así conmigo, lo de ayer fue algo raro pero dijimos que solo era una práctica sin importancia no debemos darle más vueltas.

El chico con nombre de protagonista de cuento lo taladró con la mirada mientras se quitaba el pijama y se ponía el uniforme.

—Claro, Nitori-senpai, tenía miedo de que estuvieras enfadado… ¿qué opinas?

—¿Qué opino de qué?

Momotarou tardó más de lo humanamente posible en abrocharse la chaqueta del uniforme, haciendo que Nitori se extrañara ya que Momo nunca se abrochaba la chaqueta.

—Del beso… ¿Estuvo bien?

Ahora Nitori se alegraba de que se abrochara la chaqueta y que no lo mirara pues volvía a sentirse nervioso y no quería que lo viera así.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Pero Rin-senpai te descuartizará si besas a su hermana.

Una risa se escuchó y Momo cogió su mochila dejando ver a Nitori que tenía los botones mal abrochados.

—Cierto, tendré cuidado.

Y se fue, el joven Mikoshiba se fue de forma extraña, sin sus gritos y su alegría, simplemente se fue y Nitori no pudo evitar pensar que definitivamente ese asunto no se había acabado, y que hubiera preferido que nunca se diera si Momo iba a cambiar de actitud con él por ese motivo.

El día se desarrolló extraño para ambos y finalmente cuando la noche llegó parecía que de nuevo ningún muchacho dormiría, habían hablado en el entrenamiento ante la mirada asesina de su capitán el cual ya amenazaba con echarlos del equipo si seguían tan raros. Pero ahora en soledad el ambiente era incomodo.

—Nitori-senpai…

Le agobiaba escuchar ese «senpai» mil veces al día pero por una vez lo agradeció, parecía que Momo estaba dispuesto a normalizar la relación.

—¿Qué pasa, Momo-kun?

Sin embargo el pelirrojo no lo miraba.

—Aun hay cosas de los besos que no termino de controlar, me pongo nervioso solo de pensarlo y creo que aun no tengo la táctica dominada… necesito que sigas enseñándome.

Si Nitori pensaba que algún día conocería del todo a Momo erraba, ese chico era una caja de sorpresa, los adjetivos ya no entraban en su lista y ni siquiera sentía que esa lista tuviera algún sentido. Mikoshiba Momotarou era así, y si no lo conocías no podías entender que secretos y sorpresas encerraba ese cuerpo lleno de energía, esos ojos vivaces, esa sonrisa alegre y esos despeinados cabellos naranjas. Sin embargo era una perdida enrome no conocer a esa persona.

Nitori se acercó a su cama aun con su kōhai de pie esperando la respuesta y se acostó sin decir más haciendo que la expresión de Momo se entristeciera. Una vez estuvo mirando a la pared sin que el pelirrojo le viera habló.

—No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y ya me había comprometido, seguiré siendo tu maestro, ahora apaga la luz y durmamos.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en Samezuka fue el grito de alegría de ese chico de primero que tan escandaloso era. Esa noche ambos durmieron y al día siguiente y extrañamente su relación siguió siendo la de siempre, al menos hasta después del almuerzo tras el cual en vez de hablar o hacer deberes se pasaron el rato «aprendiendo» a besar.

La rutina se repitió día tras día, cada vez de forma más casual, a veces Nitori besaba a Momo a veces era al contrario, a veces ni sabían quién empezaba, a veces solo querían besarse. Poco a poco el objetivo inicial se perdió, poco a poco dejaron de llamarlo «practica», poco a poco Gou dejó de ser tema de conversación del Mikoshiba y finalmente ambos entendieron muchas cosas. Aprendieron juntos a besar y también aprendieron que sus estómagos agitados, las manos temblorosas y las miradas llenas de ilusión y brillo no eran nervios si no mucho más. Ninguno se paró a recapacitar acerca de ese fenómeno que habían iniciado, simplemente se dejaban llevar sabiendo que ya no seguían aquello que habían comenzado como aprendizaje, pero poco les importó. Momo nunca le pidió salir a Gou, y nunca besó a ninguna chica.

No pasó nada de lo que en teoría debía pasar y la explicación era obvia; había pasado justo lo que no debía ni esperaban que pasara. Pero eso era así y ninguno se quejó ni mucho menos. Su relación era cada vez más cercana y algunos murmuraban cosas, cosas que a oídos de ambos eran insignificantes. Los estudios les iban bien, el entrenamiento daba sus frutos y ambos se encontraban felices, si lo veían así no había nada fuera de lugar para preocuparse, por lo que no tenían por que hacerlo.

—Oye, ¿no te parece que Ai y Momo están raros?

La risa de Sousuke escapó de sus labios mientras miraba a su amigo de la infancia.

—En serio Rin sigues siendo un niño… a ver si vamos a tener que contarte de donde vienen los bebés.

—¿¡Ah!? Serás idiota Sousuke, contesta a mi pregunta.

—Solo debes observar, a veces estás demasiado ciego para lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

Efectivamente Rin podía estar ciego, pero a veces las cosas no se ven, se sienten. Y Nitori se había dado cuenta de ello, se había dado cuenta cuando un día en el que Momo estaba ayudándolo a recoger el desorden de su escritorio le había preguntado por una lista que rezaba «Características de Momo-kun». En una tarde aburrida en esa tormentosa semana había plasmado la lista mental en papel y ahí estaba, se acercó para leerla y no pudo evitar reír.

Loco. Desvergonzado. Simple. Claro. Conciso. Persuasivo. Cabezota. Idiota.

Todas eran características que bien podía asociar al amor. Quizás el nunca fue el maestro, quizás lo fue Momo, quizás fue Momo el que le enseñaba algo que muchos nunca llegan a conocer del todo. Pero realmente poco importaba ya.

—Nitori-senpai, necesito otra clase práctica…

La picardía en los ojos ámbar del Mikoshiba hizo que su senpai riera.

—¿Otra vez? Pero que mal alumno, al final suspenderás el examen.

—No lo creo, hace mucho que lo aprobé.

Y así como meses atrás el pelirrojo se lanzó a besar al chico de ojos azules en una práctica que ambos ya se sabían de memoria y en la que ambos tenían matrícula de honor.

_**The End**_

.

* * *

><p>No he podido resistir el meter a Sousuke y a Rin la verdad y también me parecía adecuado ya que los cuatro son el Team Samezuka. Imaginarme a Rin como la mami del equipo sinceramente me encanta xD Espero no haber hecho demasiado OOC es la primera vez que escribo de estos personajes y he intentado apegarme lo más posible a su personalidad, espero que el final tampoco haya quedado demasiado fluffy...<p>

Por cierto, si os gusta Free! estáis invitados a pasaros por nuestro Foro: Iwatobi swim club. Para hablar, debatir, participar y básicamente conocer y conversar con otros fans :)


End file.
